Keep Singing, Songbird
by Dinkleberggg
Summary: *SPOILER* In that moment, any sense of euphoria Daryl had once grasped, faded from his existence in the sound of a gunshot. His happiness was snatched so easily, and, what's worse, it was right within his sights. His angel was taken from him, right before his eyes. She was gone... No one could survive that... Right? Stranger miracles have happened. (Bethyl) previously Tainted Angel
1. Not so Gone

**Author's Note:**

**Hello everyone! If you're like me, you felt a little broken or sad inside after the Walking Dead mid-season finale, right?**

**And, for those of you who haven't seen it yet, TURN BACK NOW. BE HAPPY WHILE YOU STILL CAN. IT WILL RIP YOUR HEART OUT.**

**This story is kinda-slightly-okay-really a bit of a spoiler.**

**But seriously. **

**Live in your happy-go-lucky world as long as you can. I knew I would regret watching this week's episode. I told myself I should just quit the walking dead while I was ahead.**  
**This will be a multi-chapter story.**  
**This chapter was specifically inspired by the finale and a little song by Hollywood Undead... (I don't know why... I haven't been able to get it out of my head all day now.)**

_"My legs are dangling off the edge,_  
_The bottom of the bottle is my only friend,_  
_I think I'll slit my wrists again,_  
_And I'm gone, gone, gone, gone._"

* * *

**Keep Singing, Songbird**

_Chapter One_:

_Not so Gone_

A broken sob escaped his lips as the only ray of light in his life was stolen from clouds of the darkest black, casting his fate into the eternal abyss of the night. Her pail body upon the floor, so frail... So broken... His perfect light, his angel... Tainted... Tainted by her own blood.

The crimson pool, crowding her body, was an unsettling contrast to her normally vibrant, cream-colored flesh. The very casing that always cast out an inviting glow... Was now tarnished. And he couldn't fix it. His darkened blue eyes showed the shattering soul lurking behind, threatening to break through the exterior of the grieving man. If they saw how broken he truly was... He didn't want to think about it.

The words of his leader were a jumbled blur as the shaggy-haired man dropped to his knees, not braving a look at the blood soaked face of the woman who had stolen his heart what seemed ages ago.

_You're going to miss me so bad when I'm gone, Daryl Dixon._

Her words rang loud and true in his mind, stirring the sorrowful man at his core. There are no words to describe the hurt, the anguish, the-the despair that he felt. Nothing has ever come close enough to his heart to truly break him... Except her... Except Beth.

Sophia.

She wasn't his little girl, but he wasn't heartless. He put his life on the line for that little girl.

Merle.

His own brother. Of course it killed him a little inside, but he had already accepted at one point or another that he would never see his brother again, so it toughened him up. It couldn't take away the sting that happened when he came across his brother... Or, what was left of him, that is. However, it came as less of a shock.

Beth.

His blonde-haired, blue-eyed angel, his savior, his heart... Nothing could prepare him for losing her. It was as if his heart was savagely ripped from his chest. His very life force just seeped to the floor around him, pooling around her broken body. And he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

She was the only thing that kept him going in his time away from the group. She gave his life meaning. Beth was his purpose... And now she was gone, whisked away by the clutches of a dark witch.

Rick turned, tears cascading down his cheeks as he gazed down at their fallen warrior and their broken wingman. He softly placed his hand on Daryl's shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly. Nothing could ever prepare you for death, especially the death of a loved one.

Beth was more than just a girl. She was a sister, a fighter, a mother, a lover, a warrior-a never ending array of things. She deserved more than just this.

Everyone's eyes glazed over with tears as they gathered together, preparing to leave the hospital while Daryl just sat there, holding his lifeless princess. He was so numb and lost that he just sat there, feeling as if he was pushed over the edge into the void of insanity, and slamming against every crazy boulder along the way.

He heard a small puff. He had to have been hallucinating. For a split second, he thought he saw her chest rise and fall softly.

No, that's just ridiculous. It's a fantasy, a stupid hope. Something he couldn't afford to have... Not anymore. Crazily, he checked for a pulse...And...

Nothing.

Brokenly, shakily, dreadfully, he hoisted up the lolling doll in his arms, slowly standing up, attempting to not let his legs give out on him. He had to be strong.

Be strong for Beth.

Be strong for Maggie.

Be strong for Rick.

Be strong... For everyone.

With each step, he cried harder, silently sobbing and pleading to a higher power to send a miracle. Every step felt like he was stomping over his glass heart, the shards caving in and piercing the deepest core of himself as they rattled throughout his chest.

Following at a slow pace, he looked up, seeing Rick walk through the doors up ahead, followed by Sasha and Tyreese, Carol...

When he was met with the blinding light, it was even worse than expected. Maggie stood out there. He didn't know how or when she got there... But there she was. Instead of his steps breaking his heart, it was as if a sledgehammer had been taken to his chest, and, just as Maggie collapsed to the ground, Daryl did too, clasping the beauty to his chest as sobs wracked his frame.

A slight stir, a short huff of air, and finally, a little broken voice managed to call out, surprisingly being heard, even above his loud cries and pleas.

"D...ar...yl...?

* * *

**And before anyone says anything about it "not being possible" have you actually READ the walking dead comics? Carl got full blown shot in the head. That kid STILL survived. So let's pretend this bullet just... grazed a bit? Okay? that will be covered next chapter... Just jumping the gun before flamers do C:**

**and please pardon any mistakes**

**I wrote this hastily and without a beta...**


	2. Chilling Words

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, I know that this is very brief, but the way I wanted to set up the next few chapters has to be spaced out a little bit. I will upload the next chapter immediately, I just didn't want to put the two together because they are a bit different. You could say that this is the "filler" component leading up to Beth's little... fight.**

* * *

**Keep Singing, Songbird  
**

_Chapter Two:_

_Chilling Words_

Guarded eyes of the sharpest blue gazed across the hall, at the woman being wheeled into the room next to her. She quickly clutched the hand in the cast, with the scissors safely nestled inside, to her chest, a gasp in her breath.

"Carol! They're letting you out of the room?" She wondered aloud, tucking a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

Carol gave a strained smile, a dark chill reverberated throughout her body, as if an agonized fate had whispered its intentions into her ear. "Yeah, Beth. We're-We're going home. Rick's here. They're doing a trade-their people for us."

The words washed over her, drenching her in happiness from her head to her toes. She was finally going to get to see them again! Maggie, Rick, Michonne, baby Judith... Daryl! She was going to get to see her knight in shining armor again!

"Isn't that great, Carol? Aren't you excited?" Beth asked, a slight bounce in her step and grin evident in her voice, even to the deafest of hearts.

"It sure is... I just can't shake this feeling that something bad is going to happen... Doesn't it seem a little too easy?"

Beth pondered her words for a moment. It _was _quite the oddity. Why would these people let them leave so easily? Especially after being taken by force. Sure, that officer told Beth she was being attacked by walkers, but, she had connected the dots nearly immediately. She would never have abandoned her one source of happiness just to be safe from the walkers. She was hit in the back of the head, she had the bump to prove it.

So why would the people that kidnapped her and Carol... Just let them walk out alive?

"Just watch your back, Beth."

* * *

_We are not the greater good._

_That's not why I protected you._

_I saved you._

'You saved me?' Beth wondered incredulously to herself. 'You have the gall to say that you SAVED me after all you've done? I wish I could do a favor and save YOU... But some people are just too far gone from any point of redemption. Especially a woman who thinks that what she is doing is for the greater good.'

"When will you realize that humanity is the greater good? That everything we do, in some way, has to contribute to what could potentially be the greater good?" Beth muttered to herself as she paced around the small room, waiting for her moment to flee the horrid clutches of the deranged people in this godforsaken hospital. "What do you even know about the greater good?"

Beth Greene was always taught to give others the benefit of the doubt. Being a sweet, polite, caring soul had always allowed her to easily follow her father's teachings, however, her trials and tribulations of hell on earth have pushed that naivety over into nonexistence. She was still a sweet and gentle woman, but with experience and wisdom, aged far beyond her years. And if that wisdom taught her anything, it was that not all people deserve the benefit of the doubt. Hardly anyone can ever come back anymore. No one will change for the better in this day and age.

Daryl had been the one person that showed her it's not always true. Some people can come back.

She smiled softly to herself as she thought about her rugged, manly fighter. At first, he was rough around the edges, and, once alone with him in the woods for a period of time, Beth thought he would never again bounce back to the man he had grown to become while at the prison. But then he went and proved her wrong. Upon finding the funeral home, she also found a new, changed man.

But her smile darkened.

No, she couldn't afford to think everyone would turn out like Daryl.

Not all the sheep can be spared from the wolf.

_I wish I could help you, you dumb little sheep.  
_

* * *

When their eyes met for the first time in months, the most wonderful, euphoric sensation Beth had ever experienced flooded her bones, striking at her core. Her first somber stare quickly sparked the biggest grin she had ever made, feeling as if her face would split into two. The look of relief and happiness... And was that eagerness? Something else, perhaps? That danced across his face when their eyes locked... It sent shivers down her spine, tingling all the way down. She could feel the electricity in the air. She was half tempted to strut her way over toward him and throw caution to the wind and lay one on him right there, most likely shocking him to death.

But she managed to reel herself in before possibly indulging in a deadly desire.

Dawn offered Carol over first as Rick returned one of her police officers. Then, it was Beth's turn to return to her family. As she slowly walked forward, she met eyes with Rick, her second father and close friend, as tears flooded down his cheeks. When she finally made it within touching distance, Rick quickly reached out for Beth, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and softly kissing her head.

"We've missed ya somethin' awful, Beth." He whispered sadly into her ear as he gripped her closely to him. She smiled up at him as she reached her hand up to squeeze his own. Looking forward, once again locking eyes with that steel gaze, her heart and stomach simultaneously fluttered. Reaching out, Beth was about to graze his hand with her fingertips as the next spoken words froze her, midstep.

_I want Noah back._

* * *

**I would just like to take a moment to thank all the people that have reviewed/favorited/alerted this story. I was... Shocked to say the least. I haven't written fanfiction in over two years, and it has been even longer since it was minutely decent. Reading all the words of praise... You don't know what that means to me. I have been struggling a lot with things going on in my life lately and I just thought I was submitting another story that no one would read... So... Thank you-each and every single one of you. You made my day/night/week/month/year. I really needed that.**

**I hope to post regularly until this is finished. Because I ****WILL**** finish this. No matter what. I might post every day/every other day or even just twice a week, but, until this is finished, I will keep going! **

**Thank you all, again! C:**


	3. Tough Choices

**Author's Note:**

**All I can say is... Wow.**

**This story was just written on a whim directly after the shock wore off in the MSF... I didn't expect anyone to like it or read it... Seeing all the notifications that blew up my phone... They brought me happiness! C: I've been having a tough few days and these have definitely made them that much better!**

**If any of you have noticed, yes, I did change the title to the story, so that I could expand a little more. I feel like this title can give me more to work with than "Tainted Angel" (which I will later make into a work itself). As of now, the title of this series is "Keep Singing, Songbird"**

**I came to a sudden realization (one I wish I would have come to BEFORE the MSF aired... So that I wouldn't have watched it) that the MSF was entitled "Coda" and that the Coda marks the end of a song in music. I'm a trumpet/piano/several other instrument player and the fact that I didn't catch on... I'm so disappointed in myself. Beth was the prison songbird.. So her sweet melody came to an end... This episode was her coda... *cries softly to self***

**This realization pushed me to changing the title to what it currently is, seeing as I didn't even really take the time to plan the title in the first place.**

**(thanks for reading this long-ass note, if you did)**

* * *

**Keep Singing, Songbird  
**

_Chapter Three:_

_Tough Choices_

Between the banter, passing back and forth between Rick and Dawn, it began growing clear to Beth. The reason this woman kept her alive, the reason she kept anyone alive and how she sickeningly used all of them for her own benefit. It dawned on Beth how this woman wasn't the sheep.

She was the wolf. She was the wolf leading all these poor, defenseless sheep to their dark, disastrous, eerie ends. She was going to slaughter them all, right in front of the shepherd. These poor people were trapped and going down without a single SOS being sent out as long as this delusional and selfish loon was in charge.

I get it now...

"I get it now!" Beth muttered, targeting Dawn with her strong, angry voice, a murderous glow filling her eyes. She whipped around, screaming at the female officer. "I get it now!" She ripped the scissors from her cast and thrust them forcefully into the woman's stomach. Suddenly, Beth was jolted, feeling as if she were thrown from her own body, cast as an outsider, watching the scene unfold. She saw herself stabbing Dawn while she unholstered her gun and raised it slightly, pulling the trigger. Seemingly in slow motion. An earth shattering echo blasted through her, throwing her down.

Suddenly, everything went black. Beth's normal, chaotic world faded from existence as darkness seeped around her, encasing her life in an eerie black. The last things she felt were the strong, rugged arms encasing her in an embrace. Moments later, her bright blue eyes fluttered open, being met with a blinding white.

Quickly, her arms flew to her face, shielding her eyes from the damaging rays. After a few moments, her eyes adjusted. Realization dawned on her. There was no cast on her arm. She looked down, hands quickly skimming over her frame. It was fuller, and she was wearing her favorite cowboy boots and jeans, even her favorite t-shirt she wore every Sunday after church. It looked as though she had walked out of one of the pictures her mother and father kept on the refrigerator.

Beth was taken aback, shock clouded her senses. She was just... Just standing in front of Dawn... Right? She remembered reaching out for Daryl, remembered screaming at Dawn and... And stabbing her. The gunshot!

Beth ran her hands across her face, feeling for the stitches that were holding the deep wounds on her face together. Nothing! No pain! It was pure and smooth, as if she had just rolled out of bed and slathered her face in a little skin cream. Horror filled her to the core.

'This is it...' She thought to herself. 'I'm dead...'

"Well, at least I went out with a bang," she chuckled darkly at her own joke.

"That's not far from the truth, Bethie." That voice... That joy-filled, familiar voice...

She froze in place, immediately spinning around and screaming before tumbling to the ground in an anguished mess. As she sobbed, she stared at the pristine white, encasing her from left to right.

"This can't be right... I must be dreaming. I'll wake up in that hospital... I'll wake up and break out."

"There's no need to be in a hurry, Bethie." That warm, loving voice called out to her, rousing her from the ground. Repeatedly, Beth pinched her arm and slapped her cheeks, expected to jostle herself out of her trance. Yet, to no avail, she remained standing there in a dazed stupor as she gazed into the warm, inviting eyes of her father.

"Daddy? Daddy, is that really you?" Beth called out, her small, weak voice echoing around her. Looking him up and down, she took note of his clean shaven face and Sunday's best, topped off with a natural, real, working left leg.

There was no doubt about it.

Elizabeth Gabrielle Greene

was dead.

She had to be.

Her wonderful and loving father stood just before her, his arms outstretched toward her, as if welcoming her joyfully into the promised land.

"My bold, brave baby girl. You are so strong, Bethie, just like your Mama and sister."

Shakily, Beth took one step forward, and then another, finally deciding to launch herself at the white-haired man, immediately collapsing into a heaping pile of sobs and tears in her father's arms.

"Oh, Daddy!" she cried, "I've missed you so much! These last couple months have the hardest of my life!" She gasped out as she continued sobbing harder.

"Baby girl, why are you crying? That's not the Bethie I know." Soothingly, he stroked her hair.

She just cried harder. "Because! I thought I lost you forever!"

He chuckled softly at the poor, decrepit young woman in his arms. "Elizabeth Greene, just because I wasn't down there doesn't mean I wasn't with you! I was there for everything. Bethie, I'm always with you here," he gestured to her heart.

Beth tightly wound her arms around his neck as her sobs finally began ebbing away. "Are Mama and Shawn here, too? And Lori and Andrea?" Finally braving it on her own as she slowly broke the warm embrace she shared with her father.

Smiling down at his daughter, Hershel Greene chuckled once again, "You sure are my sweet little girl, always worrying about others and not yourself. Yes, Beth. They're all here, too."

Beth's eyes lit up.

"Can we see them right now? I've got so much to tell them!" Beth eagerly questioned, a smile lighting up her face.

"Slow your roll there, kiddo. You still have some unfinished business to take care of, if you choose to do so, that is. And I know my little girl." His voice echoed as he patted her on the back.

She just stood there, puzzled.

"Bethie, Maggie isn't the only one down there right now, tearing herself apart with grief. You have a whole family of people down there to look after, but, more than that, you have a broken, miserable, bow-slinging young man down there right now, crying his heart out for you.

"You can wait it out up here, or, you can go back and finish what you started."


	4. Keep Singing

**Keep Singing, Songbird**

_Chapter four:_

_Sing on_

* * *

Her shocked blue eyes just continued staring the man down, confusion seeping through her pores and becoming one with her entire being. It just didn't make sense! She wished that she understood what he was telling her, what possibilities he was giving her!

"Excuse me?"

She thought that he was mistaken, that he had been wrong about the words that he just spoke and that Beth was going to just follow her father to where her family was staying in the white abyss of perfection. Wherever they were hiding...

Smiling brightly at his youngest daughter, he mysteriously moved his hand, and, suddenly, as if by magic, a park bench appeared in the center of the blinding white. He sat down, motioning for Beth to follow his lead and used his head to gesture next to him. "Have a seat, Bethie."

"Daddy, how did you-"

"Bethie, the power of God and his love knows no bounds. He has given us the ability to do anything we wish, and we use that everyday. It's just like down there." His smile brightened considerably.

"And that's what he's giving you, Bethie. He's giving you the ability to do what you truly want to, whether it is to stay here with us or return to Georgia."

She had to have been dreaming... Or going crazy. Things like this didn't just... happen. You weren't just given a second chance.

"Bethie, I know what you're thinking. Some people are given a second chance, especially people as unique and special as you. Bethie, if you choose not to return, you will only be shy of a twenty year old young woman. You've hardly had the opportunity to go out and experience a life, and, to be perfectly honest, your calling in life isn't complete. The Lord has recognized your great sacrifice and has given you two perfectly fine options, no matter what you choose to do, it will all be okay. You can stay or go as you wish, just know that the lord, is with you. And when you know that, you will know that I'm with you, too."

With all the information Beth was absorbing, she felt as if she was being driven over the edge. However, she wasn't as much confused as appalled. "What did I do that was considered a sacrifice?" She was just normal, blonde, tiny Beth Greene. She hasn't done anything that ever amounted to much in her brief years on planet earth. She was just your average, run of the mill, teenager. Why would she stand out further than anyone else? Especially a man like her daddy? If she didn't even have to do anything to be given a second chance, why didn't he get to stay too?

He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, staring intently into her eyes. "Bethie, you rescued Noah and your group from harm's way. You allowed those people who were being held captive by that young lady in that hospital find a new way of life, find a saving grace. Had you not sacrificed yourself for the love of your people, there is no guarantee that Daryl or Rick would have gotten out alive. You know those knuckleheads, Bethie. When she said she wanted Noah back, she was challenging them, and those are two alpha males who do not take challenges lightly. Your loss is the reason they were able to walk out of there. Your loss is the reason these people will find solace. Your loss is the reason that Judith will grow up to have a loving father, a strange and caring redneck of an uncle, even a wonderful godmother such as Maggie and godfather like Glenn. You've given them all this, just by being your normal and sweet self. Baby girl, you are more valuable than you give yourself credit for."

She never thought about it that way. And boy was he right. If you challenge Rick, he will take you down. In the time that Beth spent with Rick and his family, she felt like she gained a second father. Of course no one could replace her daddy, but it was nice having that comfort from Rick. He was a good man. But a stern and just one. There is no way he would have let anyone be held against his or her will. He was too kind for that. He was nearly going to go in there, guns blazing, just to save her and Carol from harm's way.

And Daryl... There's no telling what Daryl would do. That hot head infuriated her to no end, but he was an amazing and honorable man that had stolen her heart. He would go through Hell and back just to rescue his family and those that mean the most to him. He would have done anything to keep one of his own safe, especially Carol. And... Hopefully, as egotistical as it sounds, herself. No matter what, though, he probably would have full on attacked that woman... And probably would have gotten injured in the process... Now that she thought of it, Beth pictured Daryl standing in her place and receiving her twisted end.

Tears began springing free from the confines of her eyes.

"Bethie, don't cry. I know it's scary thinking about what could have happened, but it didn't. It didn't because you saved them. You're their bringer of salvation, whether you know that or not, and same goes for them. They might not ever know of your sacrifice, but I believe they know. All of them."

He slowly wrapped his arms around his daughter, holding her as she once again cried her heart out.

"Only you can make this decision, Beth. And you will not be judged for it, no matter what."

"If I go, will I ever see you again? And Mama and Shawn? And everyone else? I miss you guys so much..." Her misty eyes glazed over as she thought about the possibility of not seeing her father again. She already had to adapt to it once, she didn't know if she would be able to survive if she had to do it again.

He squeezed her before pulling away. "Of course you will, Bethie. We are always with you, but when you reenter those pearly gates, wings and all, you will be welcomed by all of them with open arms. They are all waiting for you Beth. But if you choose to go, they have no problem waiting a while longer."

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she approached her conclusion. "I love you so much, Daddy."

She wrapped her arms as tightly as the little things could manage, letting out the emotions she's been holding in for the last few months. When she said that she didn't cry anymore... She meant it. But then, she realized that it's... Okay. It's okay to cry. It's okay to just cry and be every once in a while, because, in the end...

It will be okay.

She felt weightless, as if every single stress in her life had been lifted off her shoulders, allowing her to breathe for the first time in ages. There's a sure difference between hoping everything will be okay... And knowing for a fact that everything was going to be okay.

No matter how her melody ended on earth, she knew what counted. Whenever her beautiful score made it's powerful end, she'll be singing her notes in a heavenly forte for all her earthly family to hear. But now she was okay. She accepted fate as it was thrust upon her, and even when life is difficult and painful, or even unbearable, there's always a wonderful sound of love and eternal happiness to look forward to.

Her sonata had just begun.

"I knew what you would decide the moment you met his eyes, Bethie. So you keep singing, my little Songbird. And let your words of love and praise sing out to even the highest of high and the lowest of low. So devils and angels alike can hear you. Keep singing."

And just like that, her world was gone.

* * *

It was dark. All of it. Never has one felt so trapped or suffocated. Alone. That is, until...

In her blackened presence, she could hear a very distinct sobbing, shaking her heart of care and concern, threatening to cave it in. That breed of sob is the very same that rips your heart from your chest and slams it up against the wall, forcing you to watch as it splatters in front of you. It kills you at your center. It was a wrecking ball of anguish and despair.

It's the miserable, grieving sob of a truly beautiful and heartbreaking creature.

Even in the darkness, Beth knew who that deadening cry belonged to, that's what killed her more than anything else. She couldn't bear hearing his miserable pleas and earth-crumbling, pitiful whimpers any longer. Mustering all the strength she possibly could, she forced herself to follow her daddy's words. She would sing out her song, not letting a single coda stand in her way. She managed to rasp out a weak, "D...ar...yl..." before losing complete concentration and thought.


	5. It's Beth!

**Keep Singing, Songbird:**

_Chapter Five:_

_It's Beth!_

* * *

In just those few letters, the slight mumbles, the mutterings of his name, in that sweet, soft rasp, Daryl felt his heart jolt, breaking free of the confines of his chest and falling straight through his stomach onto the ground. Did she just... Did she just do what he thought she did? Or was he hallucinating? His heart wouldn't be able to handle it if this was just all a figment of his imagination.

And that's when it happened. Beth's chest fluttered to life, a large choking cough rattling her in his arms. He was engulfed in pure shock as he stared down at the woman cradled to his chest, unsure what to make of the situation. In less than ten minutes, Daryl had gone from suicidal sadness and shock... To pure confusion... With just a slight smidgen of hope. He couldn't quash it just yet, not when there was a chance that the light in his life flickered on. Hopefully, the bulb was just kidding, as if someone had just nudged a wire and it just flickered. Dear God, please let it be true. Don't let my light be out! Not after all we've been through.

The spluttering coming from her small frame just went to show that she was indeed breathing and that he wasn't hallucinating. But how? He checked for a pulse that wasn't there! Merely minutes ago she was a freezing and lifeless... shell. And now she was rousing herself back into existence. More tears burst free as Daryl cried harder, only this time, he was crying out of happiness. Her breathing continued, quieting down from that horribly rattling cough.

Oddly enough, no one seemed to notice the movement in his arms. They had all gathered Maggie up and began heading toward the firetruck, out of earshot of the quiet choking. He looked down at her as she continued raspy, shallow breaths.

Irritation suddenly filled his body, coupled with pure anger. The moment they all saw Beth in his arms, seeing her unmoving body, they all crumbled. That's understandable. But they were acting like Maggie was the only damn person to lose something special. Wasn't Maggie the very one who wrote "Glenn, go to Terminus". He didn't recall her including "Beth" in there. She never even tried looking for her. She said so herself. So why was everyone treating her like a china doll right now?

_C'mon Dixon! You got more urgent and pressing matters to tend to. Like your girl. You gotta help your girl right now. This isn't about you or your anger._

Daryl raised himself from the ground, choking on his words as Beth continued gasping for her air. Never in his life had Daryl Dixon been so speechless, so raw. He kept trying to call out, his voice never surfacing when he tried forcing it.

Finally, he managed a weak, "Beth!" Followed by a mantra of him chanting it loudly, reaching the ears of who he aimed it for.

Rick's head shot up in confusion from where he stood with Michonne, as she cried softly in Rick's arms. "What?!"

Forcing himself to run on shaky legs, Daryl began making his way toward his family.

"She's alive!" Daryl called, running as fast as he could manage, given the circumstances.

Upon hearing these words, Maggie and Rick broke away from the group, meeting Daryl halfway. "Look! She's breathin'!" And, sure enough, the duo noticed the slight rise and fall of her chest. Rick's face broke into the most relieved expression Daryl thinks he has ever seen as tears of joy prickled at the edges of his eyes. Maggie... Maggie was another story. At first, her eyes that had become dull and lifeless... Had become lively and full of fire. A smile began to grace her face, and, as quickly as it had appeared, it disintegrated, withering away into the wind.

"Why the fuck didn't you say so sooner, Dixon? You just ran out of a goddam hospital! She could have gotten help all this time!" Maggie hissed, tears still tracking down her cheeks.

"Don't put this on him, Maggie. I know for a fact that she wasn't breathing minutes ago. Daryl and I both checked for a pulse and there was nothing... This has to be... This has to be a pure act of God!"

"Yeah, girl. I don't give two shits 'bout your attitude right now. This one's all that matters right now!" Maggie was shocked at Daryl's coarse response to her, and her mouth fell agape. But she let this one slide. Her sister's health and well being was far more important than chewing out a man who just wanted Beth to be okay.

"We gotta get her inside!" Daryl said roughly, hoisting Beth up higher in his arms. He quickly turned and began dashing toward the hospital entrance, the entire group quickly tailing behind him. Rick threw the doors open and they both began yelling to the doctor and staff.

The halls were bare as they dashed through them, running toward the flight of stairs. "Please help us! It's Beth!" Daryl cried out doors to the next floor flew open at the yelling they heard from above.

"What did you say?" One of the officers yelled down to them.

"It's Beth! Beth's alive!"


	6. Come on!

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry this chapter is so brief. I will not be home until late tonight, and I will be having company when I do. My computer is hooked up to my flatscreen... So they would be able to watch over my shoulder. I have a huge problem with people reading as I write something. I can feel their silent judgement. So I wrote this at 6AM for you people. I hope you can feel the love.**

**Thank you all for the kind words you've given me. It truly means a lot.**

* * *

**Keep Singing, Songbird:**

_Chapter 6_

_Come on_

* * *

Daryl felt himself detach from the world around him as he gazed at the people hooking medical equipment up to Beth. It seemed as if the entire world had slowed down and broadcasted this high definition image into his mind. Never has he felt so out of his mind as he did now.

The entire time his girl had been placed on the bed and drugged up, he didn't have a single coherent thought. Nothing passed through his head or jolted him from his dazed state. He didn't know how to process anything that was going on in the hospital room; it wasn't because he didn't understand that they were trying to save her, it was that he didn't understand the situation at all. No one ever came back from a head wound... It just didn't make any sense. He obviously wasn't complaining, but Daryl feared that his light at the end of the tunnel will fade in the distance, only being a false flicker of hope. Because every time that Daryl Dixon had something good going in his life, it was ripped from his grasp immediately, breaking him to the very core. This instance was no different.

He couldn't afford to be hopeful, but he also couldn't afford to give up, either. There was some kind of reason Beth was breathing. Like she was brought back to the group as a message. He didn't understand it, he couldn't decrypt what he was supposed to be seeing. The moment that true acceptance occurred after the shock of Beth's fatal blow, several thoughts passed through Daryl's head. And he's not ashamed of them, like most would be.

* * *

In that moment, Daryl had felt like he was dead and gone. He was done with the world. The spark left his eyes as he just wanted his suffering to come to an end, plotting of ways to go out as heroically as Beth had, albeit, he was much more selfish than she. He just wanted it to end because he saw no hope; Beth actually sacrificed herself so that Noah could live. Daryl would never live up to Beth's standards. Never in his life had he ever been good enough, and it wasn't about to start happening now.

And, as silly as most would find it, he didn't want to live in a world without Beth. Nothing truly romantic had happened between the two yet, however, that doesn't mean it couldn't have... If she wasn't shot. In his time away from Beth, Daryl's thoughts were always littered with her angelic face, no matter what, Beth had become his most beautiful and haunting nightmare, pushing his mind and his boundaries uncomfortably.

She had shown him happiness, joy, hope, and even... That there is still good in the world. She had given him something to hold onto, something to love. It was his one anchor in this hellish life, rooting him to the spot and allowing him to not drift away in the horrendously surging waves and tides of life.

He didn't think she would ever fall for a rough guy like him, but there was always the small possibility. And even if she didn't return his feelings, he would at least have her in his life.

He can still remember the night she was ripped away from him. The sadness, the sorrow he felt then... When he thought he would never see her again... It was terrible. But nothing compared to now.

Have you ever had something ruthlessly dangled in front of your face? And then forcefully ripped from your reach? That's exactly what happened to him. His life, his fate, his reason... Was wickedly waved in his face. After those two months without his girl, he finally heard that she was alive. He was finally going to see her again.

The world probably thought he had no right to feel and act so selfishly. He had only grown close to Beth in an extremely short span of time. But it's not so much the quantity of time as it is the quality. Her light personality and witty remarks, her little smiles and giggles, her kind words, her beautiful melodies... They were what saved him from the edge. He was so hardened and gone when the prison was taken, that he was half tempted to give up on everything. Then she came along and reminded him what living is all about. He remembered giving up hope of finding their people alive, how he yelled in her face about them all being dead and them not being able to do anything about it.

And right when she was within his grasp, Satan tore her away, slinging his heart off the edge of the cliff, casting it into the shadows of the damned. His fingertips were so close to grazing her shoulder, so close to a loving touch, so close to making it home, when it happened.

So he decided to finish the job.

He was going to end it all. All his suffering would ebb away so easily if he just threw caution to the wind.

So, in that short amount of time, Daryl decided he would find a moment when they were becoming overrun, and he would take the plunge.

* * *

And just as easily as those thoughts came, they were gone. Thrown right out the window. As long as that light flickered within his sights, his existence would continue to do so. The small bird within the cage of his heart kept whistling its cheery tune to him, the sound distracting the turmoil that had blurred his sights and thought.


	7. Feeling Alive

**Author's Note:**

**Just a little background for this chapter:**

**this is the in-between stage of Beth's consciousness and death. **

**So, I hope that helps if you find any of these parts confusing... I just feel like... I might have written this chapter a little oddly. I'm just trying to convey the memories of Beth, as if you were watching an old, rickety, black and white movie.**

* * *

**Keep Singing, Songbird**

_Chapter Seven:_

_Feeling Alive_

* * *

Clouded, distorted images flashed through Beth's mind, as if she were watching a film from decades ago. Her sights were so crisp and clear, every minute detail was chiseled into her memory. However, in her dazed state, she could hardly make out even the most obvious of lines. The distorted memories, that were as finely tuned as could be, confused Beth. Why were her memories so real and fresh yet old and weathered?

* * *

Beth's fingers curled, gripping the firm, warm object beneath. Taking a deep breath through her nose, she savored the pure essence of his presence. Never has this blue eyed beauty smelled something so oddly addictive in her life. While you could smell the sweat on anyone in Hellville, USA, he wore his with a hint of pine and a whole clove of _man_. That's the only way Beth could describe it. It smelled like sweat and pine and just... Daryl. And Daryl encompassed every sense of the word _man_. Man was seen from the strength in his heart to the swagger in his step, the roll of his shoulders to the height of his will.

She could feel his muscles rolling under her curled fingers, the image beginning to make its appearance. Her mind was showing her the moment that Daryl allowed her onto his back. She fluttered her eyes closed as that empowering smell of the gods overtook her, casting her into a realm of happiness. His warm, spicy presence kept her in check on cloud nine. When her eyes finally managed to call out to the world, she was a goner. She couldn't concentrate on the trail he was walking; the only things that held her concern were the gradients decorating his tan, rippling back.

Beth was mesmerized. Never in her life has she seen a human being as extraordinary as Daryl Dixon. While she finally does have time to just bask in his presence, this isn't the first occurrence that has caused Beth to be hypnotized, it's just the first one that she has had an opportunity to enjoy herself.

* * *

And her mind flashed again. The next smoky image to fill her mind was that of Daryl standing in Cell Block C, holding little baby Judith. That was the moment that Beth truly realized what kind of man Daryl was:

perfect.

And even if he begged to differ, Daryl was as close to perfection as anyone on this damned planet could get.

She watched him, holding his little "Ass Kicker."

She felt her heartbeat quicken. He was so sweet, gentle... Serene. A look that worked for him quite well. He was so good with Judy, so earnest.

Every moment that Daryl was around, especially when his playful or caring side burst through, Beth always felt her knees grow weak. Her legs were jelly within seconds. What woman could resist such a creature? It wasn't just Daryl being nice to look at. Beth conceded that it sure helped smooth over the edges, but what really got her going was the man behind the crossbow, behind the scars.

What man he really was beneath his layers.

* * *

Images kept flashing through her mind, bringing hauntingly wonderful memories in their wake, her mind choosing to analyze every final detail of his features. Suddenly, the image of Daryl and her shocked her. She remembered how easily they both reached their hands out to one another, firmly grasping the inviting embrace offered between the two, calling all attention to the two of them. She could still feel her face heating up as she finally made eye contact with him.

The smoldering fire in those eyes would continue to burn into her memory for the rest of her life.

* * *

"Do you know why I keep showing you these things, Elizabeth?" a voice called out to her. A voice that was filled with warmth and love, but a strange one just the same. It was a voice that Beth couldn't place.

"No sir, I do not." Even when speaking with strangers, Beth was always taught to be polite to people, and always to give the benefit of the doubt in cases that called for it.

"I figured as much. Elizabeth, I have showed these things to you as a reminder. You are not only going back to earth to just be with people. While yes, you should be full of joy for that, I wanted to remind you of your purpose. You are fighting a battle. And finally, you have something worth fighting for. Something more than just a brother or sister, a friend or foe. You have love to fight for. The love of yourself, the love of your young Mr. Dixon, and the love of the world. There are many great things in store for you, Ms. Greene, but you must always remember that love is a war. And you must always be able to overcome any obstacle while never losing sight of what is most important."

"But what if I'm not everything you all believe I am? What if I disappoint everyone?" Beth was growing frustrated. Ever since she came to this place- that was what? heaven? purgatory? was she just unconscious?- she had been nothing but confused. Her father repeatedly made a point to tell her that she was important and needed, that she sacrificed all she had and that she would continue to go on and lead a life. And now she was being told that she would do great things... She was tired of not understanding any of the situation that was going on. She was wondering why a voice just blasted through the darkness of her mind and she wondered who it was. Everything was confusing her, and if Elizabeth Greene hated anything, it was not understanding a situation. Ignorance was not bliss.

What were these images preparing her for? What did any of this nonsense mean? Beth always tried to be the easy going, happy-go-lucky girl that everyone expected her to be. She just simply couldn't contain the agitation that surged through her at that moment. She had to make her position known.

The voice chuckled, much like her mother or father would have with her crazy, outlandish claims. "Elizabeth, I know everything about you. Even if you tried, you could never disappoint anyone. We tell you of your greatness because it is true. You have this chance because I am not done with you yet. And right now, you must leave! You must tend to that young man, he is your first reason and calling at the moment! After that, you will find your way!"

* * *

Her nostrils flared as that familiar scent took precedence over Beth's once coherent thoughts. That burning, rugged pine smell. Beth jolted off the bed, quickly sitting up, just to immediately fall backward in agonizing pain. What was that horrid, mind numbing sensation that coated her body from head to toe? She let out a small groan as she brought her right arm to her face, about to rub her eye when...

Her cast! It was still on her arm! The very cast that she hid her scissors in!

Her fingers danced across her face as she allowed her arm to raise and close in near her chin. Everything was there, she could feel every sensation, even the stabbing pain behind her eyeballs, slamming against her skull and causing her eyes to roll backward at the ache. But at least if you're feeling pain, you're feeling alive.

No, you're not_ feeling_ alive.

You _are_ alive.

She suddenly felt her bed shift as a heavy figure began stirring from its slumber. Quickly Beth's eyes flickered to her left and that's when her heart began to melt. Daryl Dixon was sleeping at her bedside, figure hunched over her bed, wrestling with the sleep he wasn't getting. He was truly breathtaking.

She suddenly began to feel the pressure, clenching and tying her to reality. As Daryl began to sit up, she could feel her cheeks begin to heat up as she sat there, staring at their joined hands. The same sensation the day at the cemetery had caused her, butterflies seeping into her chest, bouncing around the walls of her stomach.

Slowly, her eyes trailed from his rugged fingertips to his perfectly sculpted and chiseled arm. After dancing past that, her eyes zeroed in on his shoulders that broadly stood out, proudly making themselves known to the world. Then his luscious neck. His plush looking lips. Cute and soft nose.

And then finally, she braved it. She courageously took on the largest obstacle with which she had ever managed to come face-to-face.

She peered into those inviting blue eyes, locking with them and losing herself in the process. When Beth thought she was gone as Daryl smiled down at the baby girl of the prison, she was wrong. She wasn't prepared for the moment she would make eye contact with Daryl Dixon himself. The first eye contact in days. The first eye contact they had maintained since he had been snatched from her life.

It was such a powerfully hypnotic moment. She felt a slight squeeze, grounding her left hand to this moment. It was true. It was real. And that's when realization and comprehension finally dawned on one dazed Daryl Dixon.

As stray tears cascaded down his cheeks, Daryl finally managed to speak for the first time in the several moments since his songbird had woken up. And that sweet, raspy baritone of his voice sang out his own chorus, bringing a smile to her face as he continued crying.

"Beth."


	8. I'm Here for Good

**Keep Singing, Songbird**

_Chapter Eight:_

_I'm Here for Good_

* * *

He continued staring at her unnervingly still figure, a small, steady breathing causing her chest to rise and fall at a constant pace. She looked so broken and beautiful... But it was unnatural. Normally, people who were asleep looked extremely peaceful, sleeping as if they didn't have a single care in the world... But Beth, for all her stillness, just looked extremely conflicted.

He couldn't really explain it. It was confusing to him.

He continued staring at her, softly brushing his fingertips over her knuckles. Hours wore on, various people coming in to sit with him and Beth sporadically, only to leave minutes later, unsure of how to comfort him. Rick came in several times to make sure he ate and drank plenty of water, staying with Beth when Daryl would need to freshen up or get a breath of fresh air. He was never gone for more than five minutes. He feared that if he took his eyes off her for too long, she would disappear.

There was a slight knock at the door, the room, he noticed, held a dark sheen. He had been sitting there for several hours without disturbance, and it was finally night time. His eyes flickered up, taking in the dark, silent figure of Michonne. This whole ordeal had hit her hard as well. After all, she did grow attached to Beth, enjoying her light and kind presence. She felt like a daughter or sister to the woman. And it hurt even more because she felt like she tempted fate when she told Maggie that Beth was okay. Never has Michonne regretted her words so heavily before.

It was an odd sight to see her without Rick, however. Ever since the prison, Daryl had noticed in his time as Rick's best friend and wingman, that Michonne had become like his shadow. It didn't take long for him to piece two and two together to see that those two had something going on.

Shaking his head as his thoughts ventured back on track, he gestured with a nod of his head, telling her it was okay to speak.

"I just wanted to see how you were." Her soft voice was a major contrast to the silence that had filled the room, his only company had been the casual beeping of one of the machines Beth was hooked up to.

"I'm just peachy," he whispered hoarsely. This earned a roll of the eyes and a loud huff from the woman.

"Whatever you say, Dixon. Just know that this isn't your fault. I know you. I know how you think. And you've been beating yourself up for the last few days because you somehow feel that you are to blame. But you're not. No one knew how crazy that bitch was, and no one knew what was going through that crazy one's mind," she pointed at Beth. Quickly, Michonne fled the scene before Daryl could angrily hiss out a retort.

He continued staring at the spot Michonne had vacated. How could he have been read so easily? Has he really become that predictable?

How could this not be his fault? He should have noticed that the crazy woman unholstered her gun. He should have grabbed Beth's hand before she had the moment to go play hero.

DAMMIT! He should have just told her to climb up onto the roof of the funeral home so he could lead those beasts away and she could have secured the home while he killed the walkers! Then, they wouldn't be in the situation they were in now! If he could have been stronger and faster, Beth would have never been taken. Everything could have been way better for them. And now, Beth was lying in a hospital bed, with a fatal head wound, and he was sitting there, helplessly thinking of what if's.

Never had Daryl Dixon felt so emotional in his life. He kept acting like a damn woman lately. He didn't shed a tear when his mother or father died. He only shed a couple for his big brother. And here he was, crying day in, day out for a broken little woman who had stolen his heart.

He kept feeling like a leaf, being carelessly tossed in the wind. He hated that she had this effect on him. He hated crying like a damn baby. But he couldn't help it. She meant so much to him, and she was now on the cusp of death or life. The gods still had not given him an answer. He was left wondering what the fate of his future was left up to. One way or another, he was going to have his girl back. He didn't care how.

He hunched himself over, tears littered the side of the bed he had been leaning over. He lovingly brought his lips down on Beth's hand, placing gentle kisses to each knuckle until he finally managed to drift into a fitful slumber, memories of Beth haunting him at every turn.

* * *

A chill went down her spine as she basked in the sound of her name, rolling proudly of his tongue, slipping casually through his lips. The sound of that voice was delicious music to her ears, a sound she wouldn't mind hearing for the rest of her life.

"Daryl."

For another moment, they just sat there, staring one another down. They were both afraid of blinking, afraid of losing the thing they wanted most. If they closed their eyes, the moment that could be too good to be true could slip from their grasp and leave them feeling lost and directionless. Daryl feared that Beth was a figment of his imagination and that he was just delusional. Beth feared that she was still in what she decided to call purgatory, and that the next time she wakes up, she might be dead. Which, now she can say, that wouldn't be the first time...

But their searing touch of the hands anchored them to the moment. Something like this just couldn't be fake. A touch like that was as real as can be. Neither of the star crossed lovers knew where to go from here. Their eyes have yet to falter at their staring match, hor had a single word been spoken since their pleasantries were voiced.

Finally, Beth blinked, and that's all it took to snap Daryl out of his daze and to fly out of the seat he had been occupying. His strong arms quickly flung themselves around Beth as gingerly as he could manage; he feared hurting her while she was in such a fragile and delicate state. He held her to his chest, shaky breaths echoing in the space around him, rattling some kind of dark, sad feeling in the pit of Beth's stomach. Someone like Daryl Dixon never needed to experience the emotions that he felt. She felt even worse knowing that she caused this.

"Beth!" He gasped out while she began slowly wrapping her small arms around his firm chest. She gripped onto him for dear life, enjoying the warmth that washed over her at their contact. That intoxicating scent filled her senses, causing electricity to tingle her at her core. When her self-pity and guilt wore away, she felt contentment settle through her, forcing any pain her body had been enduring to make its leave. She felt so safe, protected, loved, wanted in his embrace. And, hopefully, if for some reason he felt the same, she wouldn't have to leave it.

"Beth, I thought I lost you. I thought you were gone," he whispered brokenly into her ear, gripping her tighter as stray tears prickled at his eyes once again. He was crushing her to his chest and he didn't even care at this moment. He didn't care if someone walked in that door and thought he was a sissy for crying and holding little Beth Greene. They could think whatever they wanted! He would never care again. All he cared about was the feeling of uneasiness wearing away, leaving a strange burning sensation deep down.

"Well, I'm here now, Daryl Dixon. And I'm not going anywhere!" she whispered, burying her face into his neck and releasing tears of joy as he placed kisses all over the top of her head. No place had ever felt so right as being in his arms. She felt like she was on top of the world. And he wasn't too far behind. He never knew that someone could fit into his embrace so perfectly, as if they were specifically crafted for his possession.

He softly ran his hands up and down her back, ensuring that this was all real. Every single time his hands drifted over her body, Beth felt a feverish heat rise to the surface of her skin, as if she could feel his touch through the drab hospital uniform adorning her body. His soft touches sent jolts through her body, reminding her of all she had to live for.

Quickly trying to match his urgency in the embrace, she ran her hands along his sides, ghosting over his back and hovering just above where she knew his scars to be. She lightly applied pressure, letting him know that she was here, that she cared.

Neither even questioned the affection they had been showing the other, feeling the need to approach it at a different time, when less urgent matters were at hand. For now, they just focused on expressing their levels of gratitude that Beth had finally pulled through, and that she had been returned to Daryl's side-for good.


	9. Thanks, Maggie!

**Keep Singing, Songbird**

_Chapter Nine:_

_Thanks, Maggie_

* * *

After several minutes of their perfect embrace, Daryl began pulling away slightly, so he could just stare down at Beth, and take it all in. He had trouble believing that he was awake. As he stared down into her lovely irises, he grew lost in that haunting sea. Any time that Daryl tried to retreat into himself, it would just take one look into those inviting pools and he was putty in her hands; he would never be able to stand tall when Beth opened those big doe eyes. He was a sucker that would tumble, his foundation crumbling at her feet into a gooey, soft, teddy bear puddle. This sweet little woman had him curled around her little fingers, and what's worse is... She knew it. This evil little vixen knew everything she did to him. She could play innocent all she wanted. He knew the truth.

And as he gazed down into the windows of her soul, he felt a silent plead emanating from their depths, beckoning him near to her, to close the distance between them. It ignited a spark deep within his chest, drawing out a deep stirring in the pit of his soul. The rustling flourished throughout his body, edging him forward into her personal space. Beth began getting that stupid grin on her face that she always got when Daryl would begin to cave to her, relinquishing his grasp to give into her desires. That was at least motivation enough to know he was making the right decision, and not just reading what he thought were signs. But dammit, Beth! She always knew how to play him! Beth Greene would never take advantage of anyone; she was too sweet and too kind to have an evil bone in her body. But she just had to exist- to just be- to get Daryl to fall at her feet and bow down to her. He would never understand how such a little thing could have such a power over him.

He was baffled and confused. He just hoped against hope that the signs he was reading were insight into the future. That this would be an invitation for more to come, if he's good that is. Excitement surged through him at the possibility. He wasn't that old, but he sure wasn't a teenager, and right now, he just felt like a dumb, lovestruck teenager. But honestly? Right now, at this point in time, he didn't care. He was fine with being a lovesick little puppy if it meant the possibility of Beth Greene being his woman... More than just in his mind.

Secretly, he feared that he just misinterpreted the situation, that she didn't want this. But the fact that she smiled softly at him after giving him those big eyes pushed him in the right direction. It also helped that she didn't pull away from him as he started closing in toward her lips.

* * *

Beth Greene was in a dazed trance as she watched Daryl Dixon slowly approach. Her heart began pounding as she watched him, her eyes fluctuating between gazing into his piercing blue eyes, and at his warm, inviting lips. She wondered if they were as soft as they looked. She wondered what they tasted like. She wondered why they couldn't move faster.

This was the moment of Beth Greene's life. Jimmy, may he rest in peace, was not even half of what Daryl was. As mean as it was to say, because he did die trying to save these people, he didn't mean anywhere near as much to Beth as the man right here did. The man in front of her is the one she knew she wanted to spend the rest of her days-no matter how long her how short they were- with and no one could change her mind. They have grown so much in the short amount of time they have been shoved together, that Beth was a different woman from the weak-willed, little girl they found on the farm. He had changed her for the better. He's the reason she became a fighter.

* * *

He slowly eased his head in, allowing her more than enough time to back out if she wanted, but dear God! He hoped and even prayed that she wouldn't. He knew he was moving at a snail's pace, but he couldn't help it. He was terrified, and he didn't want to screw this up. This could be the moment to make or break them as a whole.

Right as their lips were about to make first contact, Daryl's lower lip just barely grazing Beth's upper lip, the door to Beth's room flew open, revealinga man in a white lab coat sickeningly pale, hunched over as he attempted to catch his breath from bursting into the room.

Daryl's lips immediately skimmed past Beth's and onto her cheek, quickly jolting him backward as the doctor continued trying to catch his breath. Anger flared throughout Daryl's body at the interruption of what had taken all the nerve in the world to work up to. His nostrils flared as Daryl slowly inched further away.

"Is she okay? Is she breath-" he began, suddenly taking notice of the two figures, oddly close, even closer than traditional familial quarters would allow. "... My sincerest apologies for disturbing... Whatever this is. It's just... Beth's heart monitor alerted me... And now I know why... Carry o-" The man was quickly cut off by the next figure to poke their head in.

"Is Beth okay?!" Maggie's concerned voice called out, fear evident in its whisper. "Beth!"

She dashed across the room, shoving Daryl out of her way as she took his place next to Beth. He quickly grew irritated at the woman who threw her arms around his fragile angel. His knuckles began to clench when he saw Beth's head poking out over Maggie's shoulder. She shot him the softest apologetic smile she could manage, given the situation. He softly smiled back, shocking Beth to her core.

It was truly rare to be met with the smile of Daryl Dixon. Even moreso when he was angry and upset. But she would take what she could get.

"Hi Maggie. I'm here. I'm fine." Her soft southern bell accent was enough to drive Daryl mad.

"I uh... I'm gonna go talk to Rick for a few minutes. Be back soon."

And with that, Daryl quickly slipped out of the room, allowing the two sisters to catch some time alone while he found Rick. He had some things he needed to talk about- man to man. And, as everyone knows, Rick is the know-it-all when it comes to stuff... And things.

* * *

**And no, I don't hate Maggie. Just a little miffed. Anywho, I hope to have some light and fluffy stuff in the next few chapters, but don't get used to it lol C: don't worry, it's bethyl endgame and such, but that doesn't mean our favorite group is in the clear yet.**

**I'm trying to stave off the dark chapters as long as possible, but, before we even approach them, I want to explore this relationship and continue to do so, the further this story goes.  
**

**Thank you all. Thank you so much for supporting this story!**** It's just getting started C: (And sorry for not getting responses out to your reviews yet, I've been trying to keep up with juggling my normal schedule and throwing this story into the mix-I'll try as soon as possible)  
**


	10. Stuff And Things

**Keep Singing, Songbird**

_Chapter Ten:_

_Stuff... And Things..._

* * *

Daryl inwardly cringed with each and every step he took, the sound echoing off the walls and slamming into his ears, jostling the hunter within him. He couldn't help that he was childishly stomping his way down the hall toward Rick's room, he was just so livid because of the two people that just had to go and ruin his and Beth's special moment.

He was even more frustrated than he could have ever possibly thought he would be due to the fact he could feel some kind of tension in the air, back with Beth. And boy, was it the good kind of tension that made you curl your toes while your eyes rolled back into your head. There was an immeasurable spark between the two, causing Daryl to go mad. Her heart, her smell, her touch-everything about her enthralled him. And it was so hard to just hold back from Beth alone. It took some kind of other inner strength too keep Daryl from slitting someone's throat upon being interrupted. She was so close to being marked, to being his. And then that was stolen from him, as all good things are, might he add.

And now, he was being a moody teenager, hunched shoulders and all, as he continued trekking toward Rick, in search of the man's reassuring advice. Just as he was about to enter Rick's quarters, a familiar head of chocolate dreads poked out. "If you're lookin' for Rick, he's up on the roof keepin' watch."

"How did you-"

"Please, Dixon. I'm not blind. I know you more than you give me credit for."

As much as he wanted to snap back at her, and tell her that she didn't know a damn thing about him, he practiced self control and bit his tongue. He respected Michonne, and felt some kind of familial bond with the woman. He gave her that sisterly feeling that he never had the benefit of experiencing. So he thought about not being a dick for once.

She smiled softly at him as he turned and headed toward the entrance to the stairs. "I'm glad she's awake."

"I am too."

* * *

"Maggie, as much as I love you, I don't care if you don't want me around Daryl anymore. He's my friend and I will talk to him if I so please." Beth was growing agitated. After the joy and happiness of her sister's doting had worn off, Maggie began pressing Beth for answers about what had happened between her and Daryl in their time away from the group. As quickly as the happy and carefree atmosphere had come, it dissipated, leaving a sombre and heated discussion in the making.

"Beth, I am your older sister and the only family you've got left! You will do as I say and stay away from that pervert! I saw how he looked at you, Elizabeth!" Maggie didn't really have a problem with Daryl, as they had grown to be quite good friends. But with the sudden tension in months passed, a certain kind of discomfort had settled over the two. Maggie constantly blamed Daryl for Beth's kidnapping, which he easily accepted as his fault. He blamed himself everyday for that one. But Daryl had grown pissed with her because her focus was on Glenn and not Beth. She had the nerve to bitch at him for not noticing her breath, but she didn't even take responsibility for not even trying to search for her baby sister. A true gem.

Maggie was mostly just channeling her anger and sadness into the situation that presented itself to her. Mostly. But ever since her sister had been sitting in this hospital room with Daryl as her guardian, warding off any who dared to approach, she harbored a sense of resentment for the cross-bow slinging redneck. It also didn't help that he was a thirty-one year old man looking at her barely twenty year old baby sister. Good man or not, Beth was off limits, and he needed to know that. She was far too good for any trash that this apocalypse had harbored.

It was at this moment that Beth's eyes grew livid with anger. "You think you have the right to tell me what to do, Margaret? You think you have the DAMN right? Let me tell you something, sister dearest. Daryl was the one there for me when the prison got overrun, not you. You chose to run for Glenn, which is fine. Had Daryl been in his place, I would have too. But I had to get the kids. And when you were gone, I made it. I made it out alive! Daryl and I had something special! And when we traveled together, don't think I didn't see one or two of your signs. 'Glenn, go to Terminus.' What? Was I just dead? Or was I the least important obstacle for you to conquer? Couldn't focus on another lost cause? Was Glenn your only beacon of hope at that time?" Beth's voice partnered her flaming eyes. It was a harsh whisper, wicked and biting at its core, striking fear into Maggie's depths and cracking like a whip at her heart.

"Beth I-" she was rudely cut off by her sister.

"I don't want to hear it Maggie. You lost the right to tell me what to do when I grew up and became a woman _without you_! I'm not just Judith's baby sitter, I'm not just the group's mother, I'm not just some little girl who needs protecting. I am a woman who has staked her claim on the world and who is aged far beyond her years. I am not a baby, and you will never have the right to treat me like one again. Daddy was the only one who could tell me what to do. And I know what he wants, what I have his blessing for. He doesn't have to be here for me to understand him. So please, do us both a favor and leave. I just want to be alone right now."

Tears tracked down Maggie's face as her sister's words sunk in. She was right. Beth was always right. Out of all the Greene children, Beth was the wisest. Their daddy always called her an old soul, and now, Maggie understood. She knows that Beth still loves her, and she knows that what she said was out of line. Who was she to tell Beth what to do? Beth just needed space and Maggie realized that. She had to push her personal feelings aside for the good of the group, but, most of all, she had to push them aside for the good of her sister. Maybe in a world where the dead hadn't been knocking down your door to get a taste, she would be able to put her baby sister in her place and be her usual stubborn self. But in this world, you had to suck up your pride and take things as they were.

She nodded slowly as she gathered herself up and headed toward the door.

"I love ya Maggie, I just need time."

"I love ya too, Bethie."

* * *

But Beth didn't want to be alone anymore. She ached to have Daryl at her side once again, bringing her the comfort she often sought after. All she could hope was that he would return soon. He had only been gone for a little over half an hour, but Beth needed him now more than ever. She just ripped her heart out, even though it had to be done. It hurt, but it was for the best.

So she laid there, hoping her knight in shining armor wouldn't keep her waiting too long.

* * *

"Rick," Daryl's voice called out, causing the man at the top to quickly whirl around, "can I have a sec?"

He nodded, gesturing for Daryl to come over. "What's eatin' at ya, Daryl?"

Rick always had that kind of charm that made even the harshest of people want to open up to him and be his friend; the governor was the only exception, obviously. He was tenderhearted and kind, but a stern leader when he needed to be.

"Is Beth okay?" His eyes immediately filled with the concern that his voice held. Daryl nodded. "Then what seems to be the problem? Shouldn't ya be down there with your girl right now?"

Daryl noticed the playful smirk on his lips. "I don't know what you're playin' at, cowboy. She ain't my girl."

The former officer rolled his eyes. Placing a firm hand on his shoulder, Rick demanded his attention with a slight squeeze. "Daryl, you're the one she was reaching out for. Anyone can tell that she cares an awful lot for ya, and it's easy to say that you feel the same. I know it's hard to admit out loud, but sometimes we feel things that need to be known and understood. I saw the way you tended after Beth while she was out cold. How tender ya were. Be honest here."

Daryl struggled to maintain eye contact with his best friend. He has never had such emotions before, about anyone. He's never had a woman that's held his interest, and he sure as hell has never understood what emotions like love felt like. But the moment Beth was shot and fell to the ground, and that small candle in the pitch black abyss of fate flickered out, he knew. He knew that Beth was the one that was supposed to lead him out of the tunnel, and lead him into the arms of salvation.

Beth had become his purpose in life. He... "love her."

"What was that?" Rick asked, confused by Daryl's brief words.

"I love her..." he felt that familiar tug in his chest that he experienced that night Beth was kidnapped.

And just like that, a warm feeling flooded through Daryl at the words he got off his chest. Rick smiled softly at him, squeezing his shoulder once again.

"I knew it."

Daryl's heart fluttered again, a soft ache echoed within him. Something was wrong... "Beth."

Rick looked confused. "I gotta go. Thanks Rick!" Daryl quickly turned around and flew toward the stairwell, flinging himself down the several flights lying between him and Elizabeth Greene. His girl needed him, and this time, he wasn't going to fail her.


	11. Fireworks

**Keep Singing, Songbird**

_Chapter Eleven:_

_Fireworks_

* * *

His heart was pounding, echoing the sounds of his footsteps that thundered down the hall to Maggie's position on the ground outside Beth's room. She looked up, eyes narrowing at the man who rapidly approached her perch. He had finally made it to the door and had his hands grazing the handle when Maggie finally decided to speak up.

"What do you think you're doing?!" she demanded angrily. No matter what her baby sister said, she was still upset and bothered by her fascination in Daryl. He was a good man, she just couldn't let herself accept that her little baby sister had finally grown up, nor could she accept the fact that she wanted a man that was a decade older than her. It shook her foundation of morality and tolerance, and she didn't like it one bit.

Glenn was standing next to her, curiously glancing between the two. He had no idea what was going on, why they were having a standoff. He understood that Daryl and Beth had grown close, he just didn't understand how close and Maggie's fierce need to fend off any who dare approach. He didn't completely understand, but that didn't make him an idiot. He knew that some kind of dynamic had changed in the air, he just couldn't quite place his tongue on it.

"Like it's any of your damn business!" Daryl hissed, causing Maggie's eyes to flare with anger as he was just about to twist the handle. Quickly, she slapped his hand away, flying up into his face.

"If you so much as touch her out of line, I will not hesitate to kill you," she attempted to appear intimidating, which only made Daryl want to laugh. He was not scared of this woman. After going through hell and back and facing the horrors that he has, an emotional, territorial woman was a piece of cake to him.

"Don't you dare threaten me Greene. You ain't got a clue what kinda man I am." Maggie shivered and slightly stepped backward, cowering from his deadly demeanor. If looks could kill, she would be dead an infinite amount of times over.

'I don't even know what kind of man I am...' he thought to himself. He felt bad for being so brash with her, but he wanted to get to Beth as quickly as possible, and Maggie just had to go and shoot her mouth off.

His fingers jerked the door open and he sauntered in, throwing the door shut in the furious woman's face. Just as she was about to retaliate, Glenn grabbed her hand and pulled her away. "C'mon, Mags. Give him a break. We wouldn't be here with Beth if it wasn't for him."

* * *

His eyes dancing across the room until they landed on her.

Daryl took one look at her frail and shaking figure and decided to quickly cross the room, only taking three strides to reach her heart broke at her poor, pitiful figure.

* * *

Beth had been lying in bed crying since the moment that Maggie had been told to leave. Tears and sobs tore through her, flinging the brittle pieces of her chest into an anguished abyss. She had been hoping and praying that he would be there to comfort her, and, what do you know? He was standing there, looking down at her with that beautiful face of his. Before he came in, she was wallowing in misery. And like the angel he was, he appeared. He heard her heart calling, and he answered.

She knew he cared.

Her sobs lessened as the tears subsided, and he just stood there, staring down at her. He seemed conflicted, like he didn't know what he should do next. She was on her side, looking over at him, daring herself to make a move.

She finally shifted in her bed so that she was fully facing him now, and something in him just snapped.

He threw caution to the wind as he gave into the one, selfish desire he has held for the last several months. He gently placed his right hand at the base of her neck and lightly cupped her right cheek with his left hand. She was brought to full attention as two vastly different, yet both beautiful, pools of blue met, forming one, eternal sea of desire. They were both too far gone to care.

When she looked at him with those big, innocent eyes that screamed out,

And when he looked at her with those small, scrutinizing eyes that beckoned her in,

They were both lost to the world.

Two molten, smoldering glances met... And then the world exploded, leaving the dust and inspiration of a new creation in its path.

He used his thumb to softly brush against her left cheek as a few stray strands of hair framed her face. This moment was beautiful; she was beautiful. He was beautiful. This was all theirs.

And that's when he did it.

He carefully cradled her neck and pulled her forward, crashing his lips against her own, causing their two, wonderfully different, yet equally the same, worlds to collide, creating a beautiful splendor in its midst. It was an earth-shattering, ground-breaking, shockingly magnificent moment.

Slowly, Daryl began to pull back, just wanting to glance down at Beth. Her eyes were closed, she was breathing irregularly, and her body was shaking. She had never looked more beautiful than she had in that moment. Before he managed to get too far from her, her eyes flew open and she quickly flung her uninjured hand out to his chest, gripping his vest and drawing him closer to her.

"Oh no you don't, biker boy. I'm a sick patient who needs all the help she can get."

And just like that, she slammed her lips against his again, fireworks coursing throughout their bodies, as their hearts pounded out of time.


	12. Checklist

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for being so late guys. *lists excuses* finals, relaxing, dexter/walking dead/hannibal/tmnt marathons nonstop. Also got into a new ship so been reading/ browsing art for it. I have no beta, so, again, please pardon any mistakes.  
**

* * *

**Keep Singing, Songbird**

_Chapter Twelve:_

_Checklist_

* * *

Beth's hands continued blindly groping for whatever they could hold, tentatively lingering on Daryl's finely toned chest. Eagerly, with just as much fervor, Daryl's hands ghosted from her cheeks down her throat and to her waist, leaving a trail of heat where ever they landed. Both enjoyed the scorching sensation that the brief touch of skin gifted to them. It fueled a deep fire inside their world of desire, nearly causing the dam to break and to unleash savage beasts upon one another.

The two were so passionately mangled, they had not noticed their own lack of oxygen and had to quickly pull away. Daryl stood hunched over her, breathing raggedly, still gripping her waist. Beth, however... Beth was struggling to stay conscious. Gasping for breath, she shot Daryl a dazed smile as her shaking hands went up to cup his face. She continued shaking and wheezing, laying there on that bed, staring into his eyes.

"I'm a little dizzy," she rasped out between breaths, giggling lightly.

Her breathing finally managed to get under control as she just sat there gazing into his storming abyss. The inner turmoil that was Daryl Dixon flashed across his eyes long enough for her to see. She had to respond to him before he could tear himself apart and as far away from her as possible.

Daryl Dixon had a defense mechanism that would cause him to destroy any remote sense of happiness within his grasp because he always felt that he wasn't good enough for anyone. He was raised as a caged bird, scolded for sharing his tune with the world. He was constantly outcast from society and even his family, summing up his self worth into just his bow and arrow. He believed the only reason people kept him around this long was just because he was good at saving their own asses. That was it.

But Beth saw him; she saw all his beauty and perfection that he never knew existed. She saw the strong, caring, wonderful man that was underneath the self loathing and despair. Even angels had their demons. And Beth was determined to be the light and love needed to vanquish them for one last time.

She was determined to erase all the brainwashing Daryl underwent when he was just a boy. She was determined to make him see that he was something, that he made something wonderful out of himself. He was more than just a body guard. He was a gift from God.

It would take time, but she would do it.

'Maybe that's why I was sent back... Maybe that's what daddy and that man meant... Maybe this is how I bring back the love to the world...' Beth smiled.

"Daryl, I know exactly what you're thinkin', and don't ya dare go there for a moment! You're perfect to me and for me. I do not want to hear a single word out of your mouth unless it it 'kiss me', ya understand that?!" She wasn't angry, just desperate to show Daryl not to fall back into his old ways. She couldn't push all her kind truths on him in one day; she would just have to spend a lifetime showing him in every single possible way that she can... It just doesn't mean she can't give him a little shocking tid bit every once in a while. And Daryl always got things best when they were said bluntly to his face; he hated beating around the bush.

"I can see it in your eyes, Daryl. When you look at me, you don't see me as that dead girl anymore. But you see me as, hopefully, something you want, but you don't think you deserve it or that it's wrong. But let me tell you something, Daryl Dixon. Never has anything in this life felt so right!"

And with that, she flung herself into him and slammed their lips together one last time.

A stray droplet of water slipped onto Beth's cheek and she smiled, raising her uninjured hand to his face and softly thumbed it away with all the love and care she could muster. Those beautiful eyes were not meant to shed a single tear, and Beth vowed that as long as they both shall live, she would not allow him to do so, unless it was a tear of nothing but pure happiness.

He melted into her and their kiss, and, as he stood there with his beautiful blonde gripping him for dear life, he knew. He knew he didn't want to give up the one thing in his life that made it worth living. Even if people thought it was wrong, himself included, he didn't care. Not once in his life had he ever done anything for himself, and now, he was ready to start. He knew that the affection he felt for this young woman was more than just a 'like' and was a 'love'... He loved her, and readily hoped that she loved him.

He didn't think he deserved it, but he sure as hell wanted it. And Daryl Dixon was a determined man. It was time to start mending himself. And he was ready. He would be the man that Elizabeth Greene wanted and deserved.

* * *

They kept this kiss a little more chaste than they both wanted, but after that last one left Beth on the verge of passing out, they didn't want to take their chances.

Daryl finally pulled away, opting to sit in the chair next to Beth's bed and holding her hand.

"Daryl, that left me wanting more than it should!" she whined to him, clenching her knees and toes. That raspy chuckle echoed across the walls and she clenched harder. It was probably the sexiest thing Beth had ever heard.

"Don't think it's any easier on my end, Blondie."

A blush dusted Beth's cheeks as she tried looking anywhere but Daryl. Finally, after she had calmed down, she allowed her eyes to travel back to him, and he took that as the only encouragement he needed to start laying himself on the line for her.

"No matter how fast or slow this," he motioned between the two of them, "goes, not a single thing is going to happen while you are in this bed."

"...could... your bed..." he heard her mumble to herself. Smiling softly at her, he placed his other hand on her chin, tilting it up and causing her to look into his eyes. "Wait, 'thing'?! Are we something?!" She hated to sound like an excited child, but she couldn't help herself. Hearing a man who spoke rarely decide to get himself out there with his words... It was shocking and mind blowing to Beth. She never would have expected a man like Daryl Dixon to say anything, she just could have hoped that it was implied.

'But I guess he has changed from that man we met on the farm...'

'That's right, Bethie.' she heard her father's voice echo in her head.

"You're hurt, Beth. And I want you to make a full recovery and be in your right mind before you decide on what you want." His eyes burned her core with the pure honesty and fear behind them that she nearly burst into tears.

"Daryl," she whispered lovingly. "I know what I want. And I am in my right mind... Wait a minute. Are you saying that you want-" she stopped short, looking into his eyes for confirmation.

Fixing his smoldering gaze on her once again, he leaned in close and placed his forehead to hers, preparing to lay himself bare for her questioning eyes to see.

"There are a lot of things I want, Beth Greene. And your love is at the top of that list."

* * *

**(Side note: I believe this will be my first truly 'M' rate story, but for those readers who are a little uncomfortable with that kind of content, I will put a warning in that chapter and before the content.)**


	13. Oh Shit!

**Keep Singing, Songbird**

_Chapter Thirteen:_

_Oh Shit!_

* * *

Shock littered her features at his admission.

He wanted her-

He wanted her-

He wanted her LOVE?

She would have been expecting him to just say he wanted her before she would ever believe he would let himself be led into the unknown, possibly burning himself in the process. It took true courage for a man to forwardly say that they wished for a woman to love them.

Her head was reeling, confusion pooling through her, drowning her in its depths. She didn't understand. She knew how she felt about him, and even wandered so far as to hoping he could return her feelings, but she never expected it to truly happen, let alone so shockingly, beautifully honest.

The pure, bare way his words eased from his lips, the armor-less, unwavering purity lurking in those blue orbs was the most striking thing Beth ever had the opportunity to witness, and that was really saying something because it was coming from a girl who was given the ability to recount her life with her deceased father.

This Daryl Dixon surely was a site for sore eyes.

Her stormy, hurricane kissed eyes flickered from his eyes to his lips, drinking in the want decorating his face. She gripped his shirt collar in her left hand and forcefully pulled him to her, shocking both of them with the amount of strength in her small hands. It was time for her to lay all her cards on the table for him, dropping this gambling act. It was time to get their shit together, once and for all. She was done living her timid life. It was too short, too precious to squander.

Her lips slammed into his, and she immediately fought him for control, prodding and probing at his lips, coaxing him desperately to open them for her. Her pleas were rapidly answered with just as much desperation from him, fighting to make his stance for his dominance known.

With teeth and tongues clashing, they didn't manage to hear the commotion emanating from outside the hospital room, oddly enough. They were too focused on another, on calming their rapid breathing, on just basking in this moment together.

Daryl suddenly pulled away, leaving Beth pouting and wanting to reconnect with him, but she understood. He was doing it for her health, not wanting to deprive her brain of oxygen. He didn't want to tempt her with his hot breath slapping against her lips, beckoning her near.

And after seeing the concern in his eyes, she was ready.

She didn't know when they would get this chance again, and that's what urged Beth to speak.

"Daryl Dixon, if you want my love, you can have it. You can have every last damn piece!" She gripped him to her, burying her head into his chest, latching onto him for dear life. "I love you, Daryl. I love you so damn much!" Stray tears began dampening his shirt, and he softly wrapped his arms around her, holding her securely in his arms.

Nothing could ruin the happiness and contentment he felt by finally having his precious angel at home in his arms.

"Elizabeth Greene, I l-"

But he was effectively cut off. The door to Beth's hospital room was flung open, yells and screams flooding in from the hallway. Quickly, Daryl snapped to attention, eyes locking on Rick's from across them room. Daryl immediately fell from his trance, pulling away from Beth who looked horrified, standing up to assess the situation.

Rick was panting from exertion. "Someone *pant* opened the doors *pant* downstairs *pant* SHIT!" he cocked his revolver and aimed down the hall, unleashing his fury on one of those sick bastards.

"Maggie!" Glenn's yell could be heard from inside their hospital room.

Beth could feel her heartbeat quickening. "I'm okay, I'm okay! He missed me!"

How did they not hear all this happening? How the hell did Daryl miss this? He was a hunter, damn it!

"We gotta go!"

Suddenly, as if that triggered a reaction in him, Rick tossed Daryl a gun as Michonne rounded the corner, helping Rick take out stray walkers. "Take Beth and get to the staircase on the west side and head down to the entrance! We'll cover ya from here!" And with that, Daryl set to work unhooking all the machines Beth was hooked to.

"Okay, Darlin'. I'm gonna need ya to hold my crossbow for me, okay?" He asked, unhooking the last machine from Beth's arm. She nodded quickly as Daryl reached to the floor next to the bed, grabbing his bow and Beth's shoes, quickly handing the items to Beth.

"Ya can put those on when we get outside, but for now, we gotta get outta here!" And with that, he scooped Beth up into his arms and began sprinting, throwing the door open and entering the abyss of hell.

"Holy shit! How the fuck did so many of these bastards get in here?!" Daryl yelled, being drowned out by the gunfire echoing behind them.

He could only pray that Rick and Michonne would soon be following out behind them.


	14. Too Damn Much

**A/N:**

**HEY GUYS. I'M STILL ALIVE. **

**Thank you to all the people who alerted me and messaged me. Sorry for the hiatus. **

**Inspiration struck!**

* * *

**Keep Singing, Songbird**

_Chapter Fourteen:_

_Too Damn Much_

* * *

Who would have known a hallway could feel like an eternal marathon? It felt as if the sixty second long journey occurred in a two-hour feature length film. One foot in front of the other. Breathe in. Breathe out. Squeeze Beth. Calm down. Daryl's mind raced with each and every second between him and safety. He was truly terrified.

Daryl saw Glenn holding the door open at the end of the hall, and he picked up his pace. Glenn looked terrible. Blood was splattered across his chest, his breathing was ragged, and multiple beads of sweat were racing down his neck. Daryl would do anything he possible could to reduce the payload he was enduring by keeping them safe. He quickly approached, yelling out toward Rick and Michonne who were trailing behind him, "Come on! We made it!"

He came crashing through the doorway to the stairwell, catching a glance behind him. Rick and Michonne were at the far end of the hall still, trying to fend off the horde that was fighting its way toward a fresh meal.

They wouldn't hold off long. Daryl knew it. Rick had a revolve and a machete. Michonne had a sword. Soon enough, they would run out of energy. He sure hoped they made it down the hall before that time. Always playing the damn heroes!

"Go all the way to the first floor and get into the back of the firetruck. I will make sure they are right behind you."

Daryl was already ahead of him, sprinting as quickly as he could down the stairs. He hated leaving them all behind without helping, but he couldn't just drop Beth and fight. She was unable to run, let alone walk very far. He never realized how in tune to her well-being he was, unintentionally placing her before the group.

He was a sucker in love...

"Got'cha. Hurry your asses up!"

He could feel Beth's fingers clenching his shoulder out of fear. "Beth, I know ya are worried about 'em, but we can't help that right now. I gotta make sure you're safe." Leave it to Beth to worry more about helping the others than getting to safety. That was just one of the many reasons on the ever-growing list of things he absolutely loved about this woman. She was the most selfless person he had ever had the pleasure of meeting.

All she could do was bury her face into his chest, letting her tears drown through his shirt, alerting him to her current state of distress. The others were important, but so was Beth. They could hold off just a little longer. He felt it.

He just gripped her tighter as they descended the stairs. Daryl truly wished that he could sit and take the time to comfort her, but he knew that they had no time for that. "Just hold on a little longer, darlin'."

He pushed and pushed himself, each footstep was a minor obstacle with his current state of exhaustion, not to mention the glorious package he hefted in his arms. He was worried he would collapse, but the adrenaline pumped faster, allowing him to keep going. They finally made it to the lower level, the sight of sunshine peaking through the door was quite welcoming compared to the foreboding feeling of fear the darkened stairwell brought.

The moment Daryl burst through the doors, he and Beth were ushered toward the red vehicle, shouts and bullets flying left and right, noises bouncing off any surface they possibly could. Beth just buried her face further and further, nuzzling into Daryl's neck. If he could stop and enjoy the intimate contact, he would, but there were more pressing matters at hand. There would be more time for caresses and comfort later.

He quickly climbed into the back, gingerly lowering Beth into the first available seat. Scoping out the people in the parking lot, Daryl noted that there were still three missing. Three of his family members were still inside. Immediately, his heart raced even faster in his chest, a sense of dread beginning to take over.

Suddenly, everyone was rushing toward the fire engine, climbing in and atop it. The growls of the undead were overwhelming. He assumed they were closing in, and that was why everyone was filing into the engine. Daryl looked to the front to see Abraham strapping Rosita into the driver's seat. He knew what the man was doing. It was the same exact thing he was about to do to his beloved. He felt his heart break a little more with each word he spoke, knowing he would echo it to the small blonde in his arms.

"You take them and drive as fast as you can toward the old retirement home outside the city limits. I'll get them and meet you as soon as I can. If I don't make it back within forty-eight hours, you know what to do." Suddenly, he leaned in, pressing a passionate kiss to the woman's lips. She looked so shattered and broken, but she understood. She merely nodded and started the engine while he slammed the door shut and took off running.

Daryl took that as his cue. He looked down at Beth, throwing caution to the wind, for the second time that day. Quickly, he pressed a smoldering kiss to Beth's lips, forcing all his pent up emotions and all the words he had yet to say into the action, hoping she would understand exactly how he felt. He finally pulled away and pressed his forehead against hers, ignoring all the stares he was receiving from the people in the cabin with them.

"Beth, I gotta go with him. I gotta help our people."

Before she could say a single word, he pulled away and disappeared into the exhaust of the now speeding fire truck. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She knew he left before he could see the disappointment and sadness in her eyes. Contrary to popular belief, Daryl was not the unemotional rock people pegged him to be. He was a truly caring individual who unintentionally wore his heart on his sleeve.

And that caused her to cry harder.

Mustering all the strength she possible could, she raised herself toward the door to the cabin, leaning her head out. "Daryl Dixon, you better bring your ass back to me alive. I love you too damn much!"

Even though she saw his figure retreating, barely visible in the distance, she knew.

She knew he heard.

She knew he would come back.


End file.
